Queda Livre
by drafter
Summary: Depois do massacre de seu clã, Kurapika achava que nenhuma outra morte poderia o abalar. Claramente estava errado. Um trágico acontecimento o obriga a deixar a busca pelos olhos escarlates temporariamente de lado enquanto assume uma nova missão. Para encontrar a verdade, mergulha ainda mais fundo no crime organizado, descobrindo da pior maneira que a vingança é um caminho sem volta
1. Vendetta

O gosto de sangue inundou a garganta de Kurapika no momento em que ele caiu no chão. Tudo ficou em silêncio por um ou dois segundos, antes da explosão de gritos da platéia o trazer de volta para a realidade.

Ele ficou alguns instantes deitado, se recuperando do choque inicial. Em seguida, levantou o rosto. Cuspiu no chão uma mistura de sangue com saliva e olhou para cima. O adversário que o tinha acertado estava a poucos passos de distância, agitando os braços no ar, incitando a torcida. E era ovacionado cada vez mais forte.

O barulho era ensurdecedor, e parecia deixar o espaço — um subsolo, sem janelas e mal iluminado — ainda mais apertado. E abafado. Muito abafado. Kurapika podia sentir o suor escorrendo da cabeça, das costas, de todas as partes do corpo. Mesmo sem camisa, o calor era insuportável.

Ele levantou e limpou os lábios machucados com as costas da mão. O oponente lançou um olhar de deboche e riu da insolência de Kurapika em querer continuar a luta. Kurapika podia ouvir um zumbido perfurante no fundo do ouvido e o lado direito do rosto doía, mas sua determinação não havia mudado em nem uma vírgula.

O homem à sua frente posicionou os braços em guarda. Tentava simular a postura de um boxeador profissional, ainda que lutasse sem luvas ou qualquer outro tipo de proteção. O corpo era pelo menos o dobro do de Kurapika — em tamanho e músculos — e ele era claramente o favorito da platéia que lotava o espaço em volta do ringue improvisado.

Quando o lutador partiu para cima de Kurapika novamente, ele esquivou para o lado e fugiu do ataque. Escapou da sequência de socos com facilidade, fazendo o máximo para não aparentar qualquer habilidade fora do normal. Não podia acabar a luta tão rápido, por mais que quisesse. Precisava cativar o público aos poucos — e sem levantar suspeitas. Naquele momento, ele era apenas mais um desafiante e nada mais. Uma pessoa comum.

A torcida gritava, eufórica, a cada movimento. O boxeador continuava avançando com uma série de _jabs_ , mas Kurapika desviou de cada um deles. E a medida em que ele desviava, mais intensos e rápidos vinham os golpes. Kurapika podia perceber a ansiedade de seu oponente em acabar com a luta ainda no primeiro _round_ , em levá-lo a nocaute o mais rápido possível.

— Isso não vai funcionar pra sempre, seu merdinha — o lutador falou enquanto tentava encurralar Kurapika em um dos cantos da arena.

E, ao perceber que realmente ficaria encurralado, Kurapika deu um impulso para o alto e saltou com precisão por cima do adversário. Girou no ar e terminou o pulo às costas dele, aparando a queda com os joelhos dobrados e as mãos apoiadas no chão.

A torcida se silenciou na mesma hora. O boxeador se virou estupefato. E Kurapika percebeu que tinha se excedido.

Ele se levantou devagar, endireitando o tronco. O mundo parecia ter congelado, com todos os olhos grudados em Kurapika. O brutamontes permanecia mudo, o encarando com uma expressão tola, como se não tivesse entendido o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Até que despertou do torpor e soltou um urro raivoso. Investiu novamente contra Kurapika, que dessa vez preferiu ficar parado aguardando o golpe. O soco o atingiu em cheio nas têmporas e Kurapika viu tudo girar ao cair mais uma vez com um estrondo sobre o tablado.

A plateia foi a loucura.

(...)

A maior preocupação de Kurapika eram as lentes de contato. Elas seriam necessárias para disfarçar os possíveis olhos vermelhos — recurso que ele só usaria em caso de emergência — mas ele temeu que elas houvessem caído em algum momento depois dos socos. Ele precisou checar discretamente durante o intervalo para ter certeza de que elas ainda estavam no lugar.

Ele tinha apenas um minuto antes do próximo _round_ — que ele pretendia que fosse o último. No canto do ringue, Kurapika estava sozinho. Limpou o sangue do rosto com as mãos da melhor maneira que conseguiu e tentou sentir se algum osso havia quebrado. Fazia tempo que lutava sem o auxílio de Nen.

Encarou o chão, evitando todos os olhares da plateia. Não eram muitos: a maioria continuava com sua atenção voltada apenas para aquele que consideravam o único possível campeão. Mas alguns olhavam com desconfiança para o novato daquela noite, provavelmente ainda tentando explicar como aquele rapaz franzino e aparentemente sem nenhuma aptidão para luta havia saltado com tanta destreza sobre o oponente.

— Aqui, toma.

Kurapika olhou em direção à voz. Por trás das cordas do ringue, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo lhe entregava uma garrafa d'água. Usava uma boina cinza e roupas escuras. Dava para perceber que ela estava tentando se mesclar à plateia sem chamar atenção, mas o seu rosto preocupado destoava e muito da animação dos demais.

— Você veio, Lena — ele disse, pegando a garrafa. Abriu e jogou todo o conteúdo pela garganta.

— Vai mesmo levar isso adiante? Seu rosto está um horror!

Kurapika devolveu a garrafa vazia.

— Eu devo isso ao Leorio.

O sinal tocou, chamando os combatentes para a segunda rodada.

(...)

Não era apenas Kurapika que estava disposto a encerrar a luta naquele round. Seu adversário parecia muito mais ansioso do que antes, atacando com vigor e em intervalos bem mais curtos. Em compensação, sua defesa agora estava muito mais aberta. Na pressa em nocautear Kurapika, o boxeador se descuidava.

Kurapika manteve a estratégia de se desviar das investidas. Mesmo ainda se sentindo levemente zonzo por causa do calor insuportável e dos socos que propositalmente se deixou tomar, ele ainda conseguia concentrar sua atenção nos punhos velozes do oponente. Precisava ser mais rápido agora, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais mecânico: os movimentos do pugilista estavam óbvios e previsíveis. Era fácil saber por onde ele tentaria atacar.

Assim que conseguiu abrir uma curta distância, Kurapika colocou seus próprios punhos em guarda pela primeira vez. Reativou seu Nen, concentrando-o na mão direita. Ninguém pareceu notar qualquer diferença.

Ele duvidava que o oponente fosse usuário de Nen. Que sequer desconfiasse da capacidade de Kurapika em matá-lo com um único golpe, se assim desejasse. Mas essa não era sua intenção. E Kurapika só teve um segundo para moderar seu poder de ataque antes de desferir o primeiro golpe na medida certa.

O soco de Kurapika acertou com precisão a mandíbula do homem. A torcida vibrou com aquele contra-ataque ousado, que tomaram como um último gesto de desespero antes do final inevitável. O adversário pareceu desnorteado, mas logo se recuperou. Rugindo de raiva, avançou para Kurapika. Os espectadores vibraram ainda mais, na expectativa do massacre que o loiro sofreria.

Mas o homem nem chegou a tocá-lo novamente. Com dois socos cruzados e um gancho, Kurapika o levou a nocaute. O lutador caiu desfalecido e foi preciso três pessoas para arrastá-lo para fora do ringue.

A plateia estava muda mais uma vez.

(...)

— Qual o teu nome mesmo, rapaz?

Kurapika hesitou.

— Você ouviu no microfone. Acabei de ganhar a última luta — respondeu, evasivo. O rosto estava razoavelmente inchado, avermelhado em alguns pontos. Havia um corte perto da sobrancelha que ainda vertia um filete de sangue e ele sentia o maxilar arder. O cabelo estava completamente úmido e desalinhado.

O homem sentado na sua frente o estudou por alguns instantes, apertando os olhos. Tinha a barba por fazer e a ponta dos dedos amareladas pela nicotina do cigarro que fumava. Ele tragou e soltou a fumaça sem se dar ao trabalho de virar o rosto em outra direção. Estava sentado a uma pequena mesa de madeira, estrategicamente localizado perto da escada que dava acesso àquele subsolo.

Ao lado dele, de pé, outro homem, alto e quase tão musculoso quanto o lutador que tinha acabado de enfrentar, vigiava a multidão. Trajava terno, tinha olhos argutos e um rosto angular. Permanecia calado, como se não tivesse o menor interesse na conversa. Ainda assim, Kurapika tinha certeza de que ele estava absorvendo cada detalhe do diálogo. Tinha a postura e a discrição típica de um segurança particular. E não era o único: Kurapika tinha reparado em pelo menos mais um segurança do lado oposto do salão, encostado na parede com a mesma vestimenta e postura.

— Tu é novo aqui, não é? Foi indicação de alguém? — o fumante perguntou.

— Eu só quero meu dinheiro pela luta.

O homem riu. Tinha os dentes ainda mais amarelados do que os dedos.

— Muito bem — E ele tragou novamente enquanto abria a gaveta da mesinha.

Tirou um bolo de notas e contou rapidamente. Fez uma anotação em um caderno puído que tirou da mesma gaveta e entregou o dinheiro para Kurapika.

— 5 mil Jenny. Parabéns pela sorte, novato. Quer tentar de novo semana que vem? Tu pode ser nosso novo campeão.

Kurapika pegou o dinheiro e o recontou em silêncio.

— As lutas acontecem toda semana?

— Isso. 5 mil Jenny é o prêmio, mais uma porcentagem das apostas. É que ninguém costuma apostar muito em quem vem pela primeira vez, sabe como é — ele justificou, com um sorriso cínico — Mas se conseguir conquistar a torcida, tu 'tá feito. Vai chover dinheiro na tua mão.

— Vem muitos novatos aqui?

— Ah, sempre tem uns _rookies_ , sabe como é. Mas nem todo mundo é bom assim que nem você. Tem uns que chega a dar pena, uns muleques que acho que nunca deram um soco na vida — ele riu, exibindo os dentes amarelados mais uma vez — Todo mundo quer grana rápido. E aqui é um ótimo lugar pra conseguir — ele fez uma pausa enquanto tragava o cigarro mais uma vez — Sabe como é, né?

Kurapika concordou. Aquele lugar parecia ter o mesmo sistema da Arena Celestial, só que com zero glamour. Com certeza uma boa opção para aqueles que não conseguiam se qualificar para os torneios da Arena ou não tinham dinheiro para se deslocar até lá.

— E então, posso te colocar na lista pra semana que vem, campeão?

— Ah, sim, por favor. Todas as lutas precisam ser marcadas com antecedência?

O homem balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava outro caderno na gaveta.

— A maioria sim. Às vezes aparece um desafiante de última hora, aí a gente dá um jeitinho de encaixar também. E tem gente que bate ponto toda semana. Tipo esse sujeito que tu derrubou.

— Entendi.

O homem abriu o segundo caderno. Percorreu algumas páginas e parou em uma datada para dali uma semana. Alguns nomes já preenchiam as linhas.

— 500 Jenny — falou, levantando os olhos para Kurapika.

Kurapika tirou algumas notas do maço que tinha acabado de receber e depositou na mesa para o pagamento da taxa. O homem pegou as notas e as jogou na gaveta.

— Ok, boa sorte, meu chapa!

Kurapika agradeceu e se afastou. Lena o aguardava no topo da escada, perto da saída. Assim que a alcançou, entregou o bolo de notas para ela.

— O que é isso? — a jovem perguntou, olhando sem entender para as cédulas presas por um elástico que tinha nas mãos.

— Pra você. Eu não quero. Vamos.

Kurapika abriu a porta, sendo recebido pelo ar gelado da madrugada. Ainda estava sem camisa, mas quando Lena o perguntou se não estava com frio, ele negou. Por dentro, Kurapika ardia em chamas.

(...)

Kurapika estava quieto enquanto Lena cuidava de seus ferimentos mais tarde naquela noite. As coisas tinham saído conforme o planejado, mas aquilo não era motivo de comemoração e nenhum dos dois parecia particularmente animado com o resultado. Até mesmo Lena, geralmente tão tagarela, estava mais comedida com as palavras.

Ainda assim, Kurapika estava satisfeito.

— A maioria dos machucados é superficial. Você está com um corte na gengiva que já está estancando, mas esse do supercílio, não sei, talvez devesse ir ao hospital levar um ponto.

— Você não pode fazer isso?

— Eu só estou no primeiro ano da faculdade! Ainda não sou médi…

Ela se calou, mordendo o lábio. Kurapika aquiesceu. Sabia o que a jovem tinha acabado de lembrar, pois ele também tivera a mesma lembrança. Na verdade, a lembrança nunca o havia deixado. A própria presença de Lena o fazia se recordar constantemente do amigo, e ele tinha certeza que produzia o mesmo efeito na garota. Era inevitável.

— Sinto falta de Leorio — Lena acabou falando depois de um tempo — Queria que ele estivesse aqui.

— Eu também.

Trocaram poucas palavras depois disso. O velório de Leorio, algumas semanas atrás, ainda estava fresco demais na memória de ambos.


	2. Bratva

— Você nunca me falou que trabalhava com a Máfia! — Lena exclamou, incrédula e, ao mesmo tempo, entusiasmada.

Kurapika franziu os lábios de leve. Eram muitas as coisas que ele nunca tinha dito para ela. Ele não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que abria toda a sua vida particular para alguém que conhecia havia pouco mais de vinte dias. E se arrependeu de deixar escapar o nome dos Nostrade em plena hora do almoço naquele restaurante lotado.

— Leorio também trabalhava? — ela perguntou, dessa vez abaixando o tom de voz, como se aquela pergunta fosse extremamente confidencial.

— Não. Ele nunca se envolveu em nada disso. É por isso que não entendo como…

Ele fez uma pausa, pensando no que estava prestes a dizer. Ele não entendia o que Leorio tinha a ver com tudo aquilo. Ringues clandestinos, campeonatos de lutas, endereços furtivos... todo aquele submundo de práticas ilícitas não condizia com o que ele conhecia de Leorio. Ou com o que achava que conhecia.

Mas aquela era a única pista que tinha até o momento. De alguma forma, sabia que se conseguisse se infiltrar entre os responsáveis pelo clube de lutas, chegaria até a verdade sobre a morte de Leorio e encontraria um sentido em tudo aquilo. Era, na verdade, o único fio de esperança que tinha para se agarrar.

— Eu preciso voltar pro escritório — ele disse, empurrando a cadeira para trás e se levantando — Obrigado pelo almoço.

— Espera, vou sair com você! — Lena falou, se levantando ao mesmo tempo — E não precisa agradecer. O dinheiro é o da luta de sexta, esqueceu? Tecnicamente, foi você que pagou meu almoço e não o contrário.

— Quis dizer pela companhia — Kurapika acrescentou. Fazia tempo que não dividia as refeições com alguém.

— Ah, sim…

Eles saíram do restaurante para a calçada movimentada. Kurapika parou do lado da porta e olhou para Lena, indicando que pretendia se despedir ali mesmo. Não queria que ela o acompanhasse até seu local de trabalho. Era bem reservado nesse ponto, e, apesar de não ver problema em sua ocupação atual, não queria Lena bisbilhotando seu emprego e fazendo comentários desnecessários.

— Qual o próximo passo? O que vamos fazer agora? — ela perguntou, ansiosa. E, ao ver o rosto impassível de Kurapika, acrescentou — Me deixa te ajudar, droga!

— Você já está me ajudando bastante.

— Tudo que eu fiz foi assistir você apanhar e dar uma olhada nos seus machucados, o que, vamos combinar, nem foi uma grande ajuda assim...

— Não é verdade. Você me deu a pista sobre Kenji e a ligação com Leorio.

Lena balançou a cabeça pensativa, concordando.

— Mas a gente ainda nem tem certeza se isso tem mesmo alguma coisa a ver, né? Kenji saiu da faculdade quase seis meses atrás, e só por que vi ele conversando com Leorio não necessariamente significa…

— _Discutindo_ com Leorio — Kurapika corrigiu — E sobre esse ringue de lutas. Cinco dias antes de Kenji morrer. Duas semanas antes do próprio Leorio aparecer morto. As duas mortes foram próximas demais para não terem nenhuma ligação. Já discutimos isso.

— Tá bom, eu sei — ela disse — Só não quero ficar de braços cruzados enquanto você faz o trabalho todo sozinho. Eu não sou Hunter, mas também não sou uma inútil.

Kurapika a encarou por um instante, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça enquanto pensava no que dizer. Lena não iria o deixar em paz, e ele sabia disso.

— Tente descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre Kenji na Universidade. Aulas que fazia, se tinha problema com algum professor ou algum aluno. Me avise se encontrar algo.

— Tá bom… — falou, um pouco desapontada. Parecia saber que Kurapika estava arrumando incumbências desnecessárias apenas para a manter ocupada.

Antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, Kurapika encerrou a conversa com uma despedida. Se virou para ir embora e deixou Lena na porta do restaurante.

— E coloque um gelo nessa cara! Você tá mais inchado que um balão! — ela gritou antes que ele se distanciasse demais.

Kurapika parou de andar e olhou para ela. Lena sorriu. Em seguida deu meia volta e se afastou. Sem se dar conta, Kurapika acabou sorrindo discretamente também.

Se dirigiu para sua sala assim que chegou no escritório. Como Chefe de Segurança da Família Nostrade, Kurapika gozava de um certo prestígio entre os outros funcionários, que atendiam sem questionar as solicitações que ele comumente fazia para ser deixado em paz. Era incomodado apenas quando necessário, essa era a regra. E ninguém ousava contrariar.

Por isso, ninguém também perguntou detalhes sobre como havia conseguido os machucados no rosto. E ele não fez questão de contar ou sequer mencionar que havia decidido averiguar a morte de Leorio por conta própria. Aquele era um assunto seu e não queria envolver a equipe dos Nostrade nisso. Já bastava que soubessem sobre sua busca incessante aos olhos do seu clã.

Já em sua sala, Kurapika tirou duas pastas de dentro de um arquivo de metal acomodado atrás de sua mesa. Uma estava abarrotada. A outra, parecia vazia.

A portas fechadas, ele espalhou o conteúdo da primeira sobre a mesa. Varreu os olhos pelo amontoado de papel que acabara de despejar, recortes de jornais que já tinha lido tantas vezes que podia recitar palavra por palavra. Era quase um ritual reler minuciosamente cada uma daquelas matérias para ter certeza de que não havia deixado passar nada despercebido. Todas traçavam um perfil positivo do Hunter aspirante a médico encontrado morto após um acidente fatal na piscina da Universidade. A morte não teria trazido tanta mídia para o caso se Leorio não tivesse subitamente sido alçado a uma fama passageira durante as recentes eleições da Associação Hunter. Ainda assim, haviam poucos detalhes das circunstâncias do acidente. A Universidade deveria estar fazendo um enorme esforço para abafar a história o máximo possível: morte em suas dependências era o pior tipo de publicidade que uma instituição pode querer.

Kurapika empurrou os recortes para o lado e abriu a segunda pasta. Tirou novos pedaços de jornal, dessa vez em número bem mais reduzido. Em sua maioria, eram apenas notas sobre o falecimento de Kenji, um jovem achado morto nos arredores da cidade. Segundo os jornais, Kenji era de origem humilde e havia sido encontrado com altas doses de substâncias tóxicas no sangue. Descrição perfeita de um junkie. Não havia menção à Universidade, e Kurapika nunca encontrou nenhuma repercussão sobre o caso nas semanas seguintes à morte do rapaz. Se não fosse Lena, ele nunca nem teria tido conhecimento sobre Kenji.

Kurapika suspirou. Fechou os olhos enquanto largava o corpo cansado no encosto da cadeira. Tinha que ser justo: Lena tinha sido realmente fundamental. E parecia ser a única que desconfiava tanto quanto ele de que a morte de Leorio não havia sido tão acidental assim.

— Leorio sabia nadar e nunca seria estúpido o bastante para morrer assim — ela tinha dito uma vez — Muito menos teria se matado, como algumas pessoas andaram sugerindo.

Kurapika concordou com cada palavra.

Gostaria de não precisar a manter tanto por perto, mas ela se mostrou uma excelente informante, se é que podia a chamar disso. E era incrivelmente observadora, apesar do jeito espalhafatoso. Lena providenciou insights valiosos sobre Leorio e detalhes sobre seu óbito que ele não encontrou em nenhum outro lugar. Contou sobre o hábito noturno que ele tinha desenvolvido de praticar natação depois do horário de funcionamento da piscina da Universidade, e como o corpo foi encontrado boiando nessa mesma piscina numa quarta-feira de manhã. E só não tinha mais a falar sobre Kenji — o suposto aluno-problema que ela pegou em uma conversa acalorada com Leorio certa vez — pois ele havia deixado a faculdade de Medicina pouco depois de ela ter ingressado.

Mas acima de tudo, Lena o fazia se sentir um pouco menos neurótico, o que era um alívio para sua saúde mental.

Seu único medo era que ela desse com a língua nos dentes. A garota adorava conversar e puxava assunto com praticamente todo mundo — não fosse por isso, jamais teriam se conhecido no dia em que ele decidiu visitar a Universidade em busca de informações sobre a morte de Leorio. Kurapika havia reforçado incontáveis vezes a importância de ficar calada sobre a investigação que ele decidira conduzir. Em todas as vezes, Lena concordou e prometeu não compartilhar nenhuma informação com ninguém. Mas ele tinha sérias dificuldades em confiar na capacidade dela de segurar a língua e por isso, pensava duas vezes antes de compartilhar algo realmente importante com ela.

Uma batida na porta fez Kurapika abrir os olhos e voltar para o presente. Olhou para a mesa, coberta pelos recortes de jornais. Jogou tudo para as respectivas pastas e deu uma ordem para que a pessoa entrasse.

Melody abriu a porta.

— Está tudo bem com srta. Neon? — ele perguntou ao vê-la entrar na sala.

— Sim, a viagem foi tranquila. Ela já está em casa.

— Que bom. Obrigado, Melody. É bom poder contar com você.

Melody sorriu em retorno.

— Pode me contactar de novo se precisar — ela disse.

— Eu sei. O sr. Nostrade continua fazendo questão que um guarda-costas acompanhe a filha nessas excursões para fora da cidade, então provavelmente manteremos contato.

— Tudo bem — Melody respondeu — E você? Está tudo bem com você?

Kurapika olhou para ela, notando pequenas rugas que denunciavam a apreensão em seu rosto. Era difícil esconder certas coisas de Melody. Ele então levantou da mesa, caminhou até a janela e olhou para fora.

— É o Leorio, não é? — ela perguntou antes mesmo que Kurapika dissesse alguma coisa.

— É difícil evitar certos sentimentos. Leorio era meu amigo.

— Eu sei, foi lamentável. Ele seria um excelente médico. Tinha a batida de coração mais gentil que eu já tinha ouvido.

Kurapika sorriu para si mesmo com aquela informação. Melody estava certa: ele seria mesmo um ótimo médico.

— A sua está mais descompassada do que nunca — ela continuou, a voz carregada de preocupação — Não vou perguntar o que aconteceu com seu rosto, mas se o que você procura tem te deixado assim, talvez fosse melhor reavaliar essa busca.

— Eu vou ficar bem.

— Não sei se Leorio aprovaria isso.

Ele pensou um pouco e se virou para Melody, a encarando em silêncio.

— Você está enganada. No meu lugar, Leorio faria exatamente a mesma coisa.

(...)

Kurapika desceu as escadas para o subsolo com Lena a seus calcanhares. Ela vestia os mesmos trajes discretos que da última vez, e era provavelmente a única, dentre o público feminino do local, preocupada em manter o corpo coberto.

Do lado de fora, o lugar passava despercebido pelos transeuntes, e até mesmo o som que vinha de baixo era abafado pela grossa porta com isolamento acústico. No momento em que a abriam e se aprofundavam degraus abaixo, no entanto, todo o barulho ensurdecedor da torcida os engolfava.

O ringue, localizado bem no centro do salão pouco iluminado, era ocupado por dois desafiantes. A luta já estava avançada, e um deles levava a pior, com o sangue que escorria da testa manchando quase todo seu rosto e pingando sobre o calção.

Kurapika e Lena se embrenharam na multidão, buscando alcançar o outro lado. Conseguiram encontrar um canto um pouco menos apertado perto da parede — a esmagadora maioria se reunia mesmo em torno do ringue, ansiosos para fazer valer o dinheiro das apostas.

Ficaram ali por horas vendo as lutas de longe, acompanhando as vitórias e derrotas de cada dupla. Lena subia na ponta dos pés para tentar ver melhor por cima da multidão, fazendo comentários sobre cada golpe e cada lutador que conseguia enxergar. Alguns saíam tão destruídos do ringue que ficavam irreconhecíveis, e mais de uma vez Lena perguntou se Kurapika achava que algum daqueles perdedores poderia estar morto. Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele, em uma das vezes, respondeu que provavelmente sim.

— E você? Não vai lutar de novo? — Lena perguntou quando cansou de esticar o pescoço para ver o ringue.

— Sim. Preciso ganhar a confiança dessas pessoas. Azarões sempre atraem curiosidade, principalmente quando revertem o resultado esperado.

— Tá, mas vê se não apanha tanto dessa vez, né? Você é Hunter, use seu Nen pra proteger o rosto um pouco!

Kurapika sentiu o corpo retesar. Lena gritava para se fazer ouvir naquele barulho, sem parecer se dar conta de onde estava.

— Não fale isso aqui! Não quero que as pessoas saibam — ralhou, tentando manter a voz baixa — Se a morte de Leorio tiver alguma coisa a ver com esse lugar, você não acha que eles vão desconfiar se outro Hunter decide aparecer nas lutas?

Lena fez uma careta e resmungou alguma coisa inaudível no barulho sem fim que os cercavam.

Kurapika inspirou fundo, se preparando mentalmente e tentando relaxar o corpo. Essa última parte, não conseguiu. Aquele lugar o deixava mais nervoso do que gostaria de admitir.

Enquanto isso, mais uma luta acabava de terminar. O perdedor, ensanguentado, jazia completamente desacordado no chão.

— Desafiante Kurapika! — alguém chamou em um microfone — Apresente-se no ringue! A próxima luta terá início em cinco minutos!

(...)

Kurapika venceu a luta sem muitos problemas, mas não seguiu o conselho de Lena à risca. Se deixou apanhar um pouco, ainda que menos do que da última vez. E fez questão de terminar a luta ainda no primeiro round, o que não levantou muitas suspeitas, já que seu oponente dessa vez era consideravelmente menos musculoso que o anterior.

A plateia também não pareceu tão surpresa essa semana, e muitos espontaneamente torceram por ele e gritaram seu nome. Aplaudiram efusivamente quando ele nocauteou o adversário e riram quando viram que um dos dentes do homem voou para fora da boca assim que o soco de Kurapika o acertou na mandíbula. Pareciam se divertir quanto mais machucado alguém ficava, e gritavam como animais a cada expressão de dor que encontravam no rosto dos lutadores.

Era um ambiente tão hostil que chegaria a ser intimidador para qualquer um não acostumado com batalhas corpo a corpo. Kurapika imaginava o tipo de efeito psicológico que aquilo poderia ter em algumas pessoas.

Ovacionado, Kurapika teve o braço erguido pela pessoa que fazia o papel de juiz. O anunciou como vencedor. Lembrou o público que aquela era sua segunda vitória seguida. Era estranho estar sob os holofotes dessa maneira. E ele sabia que não estava lutando de maneira justa. Mas o público, alheio a esse detalhe, apenas o vangloriava.

Ele encontrou Lena na saída do ringue. Ela pediu desculpas por ter esquecido de trazer água dessa vez, mas Kurapika disse que não tinha problema. No momento ele só tinha uma preocupação na cabeça, algo que o vinha martelando na cabeça há alguns dias.

Caminhou até a mesa no canto do salão, perto da escada. O mesmo homem de semana passada, com o cigarro entre os dedos e o sorriso frouxo, o esperava. O parabenizou pela luta e puxou o caderno para conferir o montante que Kurapika deveria receber. Mas Kurapika nem chegou a prestar atenção.

— O que eu preciso para fazer parte do Bratva? — Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou, antes mesmo de receber o dinheiro devido que o homem ainda contava nas mãos.

— Ora, ora, vejo que alguém fez o dever de casa — ele respondeu — É por isso que tu tá aqui então?

— Sim — disse. Um dos punhos fechou involuntariamente, tamanha sua tensão — Como faço para entrar?

— 10 vitórias ou 10 milhões de Jenny.

O homem soltou a fumaça pelos dentes e ela escureceu a vista de Kurapika por um instante. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar. A adrenalina da luta ainda o intoxicava. A gritaria em torno do ringue continuava. Ele tentou imaginar Leorio ali. Não conseguiu. Ou conseguiu?

— Eu quero agendar oito lutas — falou. A voz havia saído sem ele perceber.

— Você ficou louco? — Lena disse, agarrando seu braço. O toque súbito em seu braço parecia queimar. Havia esquecido que ela estava do seu lado o tempo todo.

— Calma aí, meu chapa. Outras pessoas já tentaram fazer isso, marcando nove, dez lutas de uma vez. Não deu muito certo, sabe? — o homem falou.

Kurapika fechou os olhos, nauseado. Se sentiu tonto.

— Oito lutas, por favor — repetiu ao reabrir os olhos. Estariam vermelhos se ele não estivesse sob controle.

— Ok, você quem manda… Posso descontar a taxa do seu prêmio dessa noite?

— Kurapika… — Lena insistiu — O que você falou sobre não chamar a atenção?

Ele ficou parado, tentando raciocinar. Lena estava do seu lado, mas parecia distante com toda aquela fumaça ao redor. O problema era que ela estava certa, mas ao mesmo tempo, como ele poderia esperar mais?

Meditou naquilo por alguns segundos, que mais pareceram anos. Como devia agir? Ir aos poucos e demorar para conseguir o que queria? Ou arriscar tudo de uma vez na esperança de avançar na investigação?

— Não, só quatro — Kurapika falou — Mas se eu vencer as quatro, posso conseguir mais quatro na mesma noite?

— Se tu ainda tiver inteiro e ainda estiver disposto, a gente dá um jeito.

Ele assentiu e pagou o valor correspondente, apesar dos protestos de Lena continuarem. Mas aquele era o melhor que ele podia fazer. Na semana seguinte poderia avaliar melhor aquela situação e decidir se devia prosseguir ou não com aquela estratégia arriscada.

— E o que é esse Brava que você tanto faz questão de entrar? — ela perguntou.

— Bratva. Um clube. Ainda não sei com o que eles operam. Só sei que aqui é uma das portas de entrada. A outra é o dinheiro. Mas eu não tenho como juntar 10 milhões agora.

Ele não estava mentindo. Realmente sabia pouco ou quase nada sobre o Bratva. Havia descoberto sobre o clube enquanto apurava informações sobre o ringue de lutas. Desconfiou que aquele lugar escondia algo mais do que simples torneios clandestinos e descobriu estar certo. Infelizmente, porém, não tinha ido muito além disso. Tentou coletar mais peças junto aos contatos que fizera ao longo do tempo em que trabalhava para Nostrade, mas as informações que conseguiu eram pífias demais para levarem a algum lugar concreto. No máximo, descobriu que o Bratva era comandado por dois sócios, mas Kurapika havia checado e os dois tinham os nomes limpos como cristais, tanto com a polícia quanto com a Máfia.

Já o Bratva não estava registrado em lugar algum. Legalmente falando, era como se nem existisse.

E apesar da escassez de informações, ele achou que poderia estar chegando ainda mais perto de uma resposta sobre a morte de Leorio. Tudo o que precisava agora era conseguir entrar. Vencer mais oito lutas.

— Enfim, vamos embora? Tô caindo pelas tabelas — Lena falou de repente, emendando em um bocejo.

Ele olhou no celular. Três da manhã. Seu corpo também estava cansado. Kurapika não dormia direito havia dias.

— Sim, vamos — respondeu, gesticulando para que Lena fosse na frente e subisse a escada. Ele seguiu logo atrás.

Algo o dizia que aquela seria mais uma noite em claro.


	3. Helter Skelter

Aquela era a terceira vez naquela semana que Kurapika saía para uma caminhada no meio da noite. Vinha sofrendo fortes crises de insônia ultimamente, tão agudas que as únicas vezes em que conseguia dormir era quando seu corpo atingia um grau extremo de cansaço físico e mental. Ele literalmente desmaiava, caindo em um sono ininterrupto e sem sonhos, apenas para ser novamente visitado pela insônia na noite seguinte.

Nessas noites, ele preferia sair de casa a continuar se revolvendo na cama. O próprio colchão se tornava um estorvo, um lugar inóspito, de mais desconforto que conforto. Era como se continuar ali só piorasse o seu estado de espírito. Então ele saía. Saía a pé, às vezes em direção ao escritório, às vezes apenas até o café 24 horas que ficava a três quadras de casa para uma dose extra de cafeína. Kurapika sabia que não devia despejar ainda mais estimulantes em seu organismo, mas usufruir da bebida amarga — que ele atenuava sempre com dois sachets de açúcar — era um dos poucos prazeres que se dava a liberdade de manter. Não era ela que o mantinha acordado de qualquer forma.

O café costumava estar praticamente vazio todas as vezes em que Kurapika se decidia por um gole — hábito que estava virando cada vez mais corriqueiro. A região costumava ser muito movimentada durante o dia, mas à noite, apenas bêbados querendo curar a ressaca ou moradores de rua procurando um lugar aquecido para se aconchegarem frequentavam as ruas em busca de estabelecimentos ainda abertos.

Dessa vez, porém, ele não era o único cliente insone daquela madrugada. Em uma mesa encostada na quina, um homem de meia idade e paletó branco observava casualmente a porta de vidro enquanto segurava com as duas mãos um copo de café. Uma sensação desconfortável preocupou Kurapika no instante em seus olhos encontraram os dele. Talvez fosse a estranheza de encontrar outra pessoa, que não mendigos ou ébrios, ali naquela hora. Talvez fosse a impressão, inexplicável, mas ao mesmo tempo inexorável, de que o homem estava ali precisamente por sua causa, como se o estivesse aguardando.

Kurapika desviou o rosto e se dirigiu ao balcão. Fez o pedido de sempre. Evitou o olhar do desconhecido que, ele sabia, estava pregado nele. Nem mesmo o cheiro inebriante do café repeliu a incômoda sensação de estar sendo observado.

Ele estava abrindo seu primeiro sachet de açúcar quando ouviu a cadeira se arrastar. O movimento do paletó. Os passos. O homem podia estar simplesmente indo embora, mas Kurapika sabia que não era para a porta de vidro que ele se dirigia.

— Kurapika? — o homem falou.

Ele se virou. O sujeito estava ao seu lado. Tinha os cabelos ralos. Era mais alto do que ele, quase tão alto quanto Leorio, mas nem de longe tão magro. O pescoço era muscular e o tronco, por baixo da camisa de pano, parecia um bloco maciço de gesso.

— Eu conheço você?

— Ainda não. Podemos conversar? — E ele fez um movimento indicando a mesa onde até agora estivera sentado.

— Por que eu deveria?

— Digamos que é do seu interesse — O homem fez uma pausa — A menos que já tenha desistido de entrar para o Bratva.

Esboçou um sorriso discreto ao pronunciar aquela última palavra, observando atentamente a reação de Kurapika. Havia algo de satisfeito na feição do homem, como se soubesse que o seu pedido não poderia, nem seria recusado.

— O que você sabe sobre o Bratva? — Kurapika perguntou.

Evitou alterar o tom de voz ou a expressão corporal, mas a verdade era que sua respiração havia chegado a falhar por um instante ao ouvir o nome do clube. Nem mesmo o corpo cansado sentia mais o peso das noites mal dormidas. Ao contrário, agora era tomado por uma súbita ansiedade. Estava mais desperto do que nunca.

Mas o homem apenas indicou novamente a mesa, em silêncio. Mantinha no rosto o sorriso satisfeito, o que lhe dava um ar sorrateiro.

Kurapika continuou parado, analisando a situação ao mesmo tempo em que estudava o sujeito a sua frente. Os últimos dias de Kurapika se resumiram em tentar encontrar qualquer informação relevante que fosse sobre o Bratva — tarefa que estava julgando não apenas impossível, mas também incrivelmente exaustiva. E agora, sem que fosse solicitada, a oportunidade se apresentava a sua frente pronta para ser agarrada.

Mas estava fácil demais, óbvio demais. Kurapika precisou conter sua ansiedade. Não era mais ingênuo para acreditar que encontraria o que estava procurando de maneira tão simples, sem atropelos ou percalços pelo caminho. Não, aquele era um campo minado. Tais informações teriam um preço — e ele estava disposto a pagar.

— Certo. Você primeiro — respondeu, deixando o homem seguir na frente enquanto ele ainda apanhava o segundo sachet de açúcar.

Sentaram um na frente do outro. O copo do homem já no fim, o café possivelmente morno. O de Kurapika, fumegando enquanto ele mexia o açúcar no fundo.

— Qual o seu interesse no Bratva? — o desconhecido perguntou.

— Quero fazer parte dele.

— Por quê?

Kurapika estreitou os olhos de leve, pensando na resposta.

— Meus motivos, por ora, são particulares. Por que estou sendo interrogado a essa hora?

O homem suspirou, batendo com o copo de leve na mesa.

— Você é um Hunter. Não, não foi uma pergunta. Eu sei que você é.

Kurapika ficou imóvel, sem esboçar a reação que talvez seu interlocutor esperasse. Ele sabia que o homem o estava testando, medindo suas atitudes ao demonstrar conhecimento sobre sua identidade. Estratégica básica de desestabilização do adversário.

— Eu não tenho nenhum contato com a Associação, se é isso que o preocupa — respondeu, calculando cuidadosamente cada palavra antes de a proferir — E você parece saber bastante sobre mim, mas eu ainda não sei nada sobre você.

O homem balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Meu nome é Temir. Digamos que eu sou apenas um mensageiro.

— De quem? Dos sócios do Bratva?

— Oh não, não. Eles nem imaginam que eu estou aqui. Quem me enviou é apenas um dos membros do clube. Meu chefe não ficou muito feliz com um Hunter bisbilhotando por aí, fazendo perguntas, participando das lutas. Ele acha que você está atrás de alguma coisa.

Kurapika esperou. Guardou aquela informação na cabeça. Um dos membros. Não os sócios.

— E você veio aqui para tentar descobrir do que eu supostamente estou atrás, é isso?

— Eu vim aqui para dizer que, seja o que for, seria melhor se você deixasse esse assunto de lado.

— Melhor para quem?

— Para você mesmo.

Eles se encararam, deixando um espaço de tempo para que as palavras se assentassem. O mensageiro já sem o sorriso escroque de antes. Kurapika igualmente impassível. Não esperava que pusessem alguém atrás dele. Não esperava ter sua identidade como Hunter descoberta tão cedo assim. Mas certamente esperava que fosse incomodar algumas pessoas.

— Isso é uma ameaça? — Kurapika perguntou.

— Isso é um aviso.

— Quem é seu chefe?

— Eu não fui autorizado a dizer.

— Por que minha presença o incomoda?

— Veja — E Temir inclinou o corpo ainda mais para frente, reclinando sobre a mesa — eu recebo ordens e as cumpro. A dessa noite era apenas pra trazer um recado, não pra responder suas perguntas. E eu detesto retrabalho. Então, se eu fosse você, pensava direito no que você está se metendo.

Kurapika apertou as mãos em volta do copo de café. O calor da bebida se espalhou pelos seus dedos. Percebia a clara tentativa do homem em o intimidar. Conhecia perfeitamente tipos como aquele.

— Você disse que essa conversa seria do meu interesse, mas até agora não me teve utilidade alguma. Esperava que pudesse me esclarecer algumas coisas.

— Eu nunca disse que seria útil.

— Então nesse caso eu vou ter que descobrir o que preciso por conta própria — disse, levando o copo pela primeira vez à boca.

O líquido quente fez a garganta arder, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se acalmar. Aquele sabor — amargo, forte, doce — chegava até ele como um bálsamo reconfortante e necessário. Começava a entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Você tem quatro lutas marcadas para este sábado — o homem falou.

— Eu sei disso.

— Recomendo que não apareça por lá. Ou perca as lutas, se preferir.

— E se eu não seguir essa recomendação?

— Bem, então meu chefe não vai ficar muito feliz.

— Diga a seu chefe que eu sinto muito. Atender esse pedido está fora de questão.

Temir fechou os punhos. O rosto endureceu ainda mais, as linhas da testa e pescoço se acentuando. Por um instante, Kurapika pensou que ele fosse atacá-lo e que seria preciso usar suas correntes para contê-lo. Mas o homem não se mexeu.

— Estou disposto a negociar caso você ou seu chefe tenham alguma informação que eu julgue relevante — Kurapika acrescentou.

— Meu chefe não aceita negociações!

— Então estamos perdendo tempo nessa conversa. Você está claramente na desvantagem aqui, por isso tenta me intimidar. A verdade é que seu chefe não sabe as minhas intenções, mas ao mesmo tempo, prefere não partir para um ataque agressivo para impedir de vez que eu apareça no ringue este sábado. O que significa que ou você e seu chefe não possuem poder de me enfrentar, ou estão com medo das consequências.

Ele não respondeu, mas as mãos se apertaram com ainda mais força sobre a mesa. O pescoço começava a ganhar um aspecto avermelhado.

— Seria mais inteligente uma abordagem mais discreta, talvez negociar uma troca de informações para tentar descobrir minhas intenções. Mas como optou por essa aproximação, não tenho outra escolha a não ser declinar seu pedido e avisar para não entrarem no meu caminho.

Kurapika levantou da cadeira, novamente com a sensação de que poderia ser atacado. Por via das dúvidas, carregou o copo consigo na mão esquerda, deixando a direita livre caso fosse necessário se defender.

O homem chegou a se levantar, rápido como um raio, empurrando a cadeira para trás. O balconista lançou um olhar assustado para o movimento brusco, mas Kurapika sequer interrompeu seus passos. Prosseguiu porta afora, ignorando o olhar assassino que o acompanhava de dentro do estabelecimento.

Chegou em casa ainda sentindo a eletricidade daquele encontro em cada parte do seu corpo. Um de seus maiores medos era de que esse tempo todo, estivesse perseguindo a própria sombra, que a morte de Leorio não passasse de um acidente que ele havia recusado a aceitar. Temia que o luto o estivesse o cegando, que tudo não passasse de um delírio inconformado. Mas todo aquele diálogo o fazia crer que estava no caminho certo.

Talvez não devesse ter enfrentado o homem. Continuava sem saber absolutamente nada sobre o Bratva, e a conversa não havia esclarecido muita coisa. Em termos de conhecimento, se mantinha na estaca zero. Porém, sentia agora uma satisfação rara, uma determinação rejuvenescida em descobrir a verdade. E naquele momento, era tudo que precisava.

Jogou o copo vazio de café na lixeira da cozinha. Estava acordado demais para tentar dormir — e mais uma vez, a cafeína nada tinha a ver com aquele estado de alerta. Ainda assim, foi para a cama. Reviveu a conversa em sua cabeça e memorizou as feições daquele homem.

Sábado nunca esteve tão longe.

(...)

— Você conhecia ele, Lena?

— Ele quem, mãe?

Lena se virou distraída para a banca de jornais que a mãe apontava. Não demorou para ver o rosto de Leorio entre o emaranhado de letras, ocupando um pequeno espaço na coluna de um dos jornais.

Era uma foto recortada, de um Leorio sorridente em seu típico blazer que, apesar da imagem ter apenas tons de cinza, Lena sabia ser azul.

— Meio difícil não conhecer, né? Ele estudava na minha faculdade, vivia dando em cima das meninas... mas por que ele ainda está rendendo notícia até hoje?

Lena se aproximou para ler as letras miúdas do jornal. Naquele dia completava-se exatamente um mês da morte de Leorio. Um mês que fora encontrado morto boiando na piscina da Universidade nas primeiras horas da manhã. Um mês que ele não fazia mais parte da sua vida acadêmica, das suas tardes de estudo na biblioteca, dos seus almoços no refeitório. Lena não conseguiu conter uma exclamação tristonha ao perceber que havia deixado a data passar. De repente a falta dele voltou a doer.

— Deviam proibir pessoas tão novas de fazerem o exame de Hunter. Profissão mais arriscada... Ainda bem que você desistiu dessa ideia.

— Foi só um acidente, mãe, não tem nada a ver ele ter a licença ou não. Aliás, naquela faculdade é mais fácil a gente morrer de tanto estudar praquelas provas dos infernos do que sendo Hunter — respondeu, se contendo para não expor todas as dúvidas que ela própria tinha acerca da morte de Leorio. E nem mesmo chegar a mencionar o nome de Kurapika — E vamos, que eu ainda quero voltar hoje pra casa. São duas horas de trem e eu tenho aula amanhã!

— Por que não volta no fim de semana? — pediu, a tomando pelas mãos — A casa ficou vazia sem você

— Porque eu preciso estudar. Você quer uma filha doutora, não quer? Como é que o pai falava? "Cada escolha, uma perda." Pois então...

E ela puxou a mãe pelo braço, se afastando da banca de jornal e das lembranças.

(...)

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, o trem que levava Lena para casa sacolejava forte demais para que ela conseguisse fixar os olhos em alguma leitura. Mas ela tentava.

O jornal que antes estava na banca agora repousava em suas mãos. A notícia relembrando a morte de Leorio aberta em seu colo. O movimento dos carros fazia sua cabeça doer a cada linha enquanto ela espremia os olhos e forçava a mente a ignorar o desconforto da leitura.

A matéria apenas recapitulava a breve trajetória de Leorio como Hunter, sua passagem pela faculdade de Medicina e a conjuntura de sua morte. Nada que Lena já não tivesse lido anteriormente em edições anteriores.

Mas dessa vez, uma informação diferente chamou sua atenção, algo que tinha a impressão nunca ter tomado conhecimento antes. Ela leu e releu o parágrafo, para ter certeza de que havia entendido.

 _"Recentemente, um pedido de abertura de inquérito para investigar a morte de Leorio Paradinight foi recusado pela Associação Hunter."_

O resto da notícia continuava sem mencionar quem havia feito o pedido, o motivo da recusa ou precisar exatamente quando isso teria ocorrido.

Lena franziu a testa. Não lembrava de ter lido isso antes em parte alguma. Primeiro, pensou em Kurapika. Achou que ele poderia ter feito o pedido do inquérito. Ao mesmo tempo, por que ele faria isso, se estava empenhado ele mesmo em ir a fundo no caso por conta própria? Não teria ele dito a ela que não possuía vínculos com a Associação?

Com ainda um pouco de incerteza sobre a importância daquele novo fato — e com uma hora e meia de viagem pela frente — Lena pescou o celular da bolsa e brincou um instante com o aparelho. Ponderou o que devia fazer, e por fim, acabou apertando a tecla que completaria a ligação.

Esperou, ansiosa, por cada sinal. Quando achou que seria atendida, a voz eletrônica da caixa de mensagens anunciou, para sua frustração, que Kurapika não estava disponível para responder no momento. Pensou se devia deixar um recado, mas acabou desistindo e desligando o aparelho. Poderia perguntá-lo pessoalmente no sábado. Ele havia dito que sua presença no dia não seria necessária, argumentou que as lutas eram muito tardes e que ela não devia se envolver naquela história além do necessário. Mas ela rejeitou cada alegação com um despretensioso balançar de ombros.

Com um bocejo, Lena jogou o celular de volta para a bolsa. Separou as páginas com a notícia sobre Leorio, a recortou grosseiramente com a mão e atulhou a pequena lixeira perto da porta do vagão com o restante do jornal.

Caiu no sono logo em seguida.

(...)

Em seu escritório, o celular de Kurapika vibrou algumas vezes dentro da gaveta sem que ele se desse ao trabalho de conferir. Só veria a chamada perdida de Lena horas depois, no dia seguinte. Naquele exato momento, outra coisa tomava completamente sua atenção.

Aberto na mesa, o mesmo jornal. A mesma matéria sobre um mês do falecimento de Paradinight. A mesma frase com a informação nova, lida e relida por Kurapika.

Alguém havia de fato solicitado à Associação que investigasse a morte de Leorio. Alguém publicamente insinuava que o óbito talvez não fosse acidental como se pensava. E esse alguém não era ele.

Kurapika praguejou baixinho para si mesmo. Aquelas eram péssimas notícias.


	4. Blitzkrieg

Ao contrário do que Kurapika havia imaginado, aquele sábado transcorrera de uma maneira consideravelmente razoável. O dia havia se esvaído em um piscar de olhos, e já eram quase nove horas da noite quando ele finalmente entrou com o carro na viela estreita e mal iluminada onde pretendia estacionar. O farol baixo jogava uma luz amarelada na rua, clareando o espaço imediatamente a frente e dando forma ao que antes eram apenas sombras. Uma enorme caçamba de metal transbordava de lixo na calçada, ladeada por alguns sacos pretos igualmente cheios. As paredes de concreto tinham grafittis gastos e outros dois carros — um, que a julgar pelo estado, parecia abandonado há anos — também faziam daquele beco seu estacionamento.

Kurapika encontrou lugar próximo à esquina e manobrou o carro para entrar na vaga. Apagou os faróis e desligou o motor. O veículo mergulhou numa escuridão que só não foi completa graças ao único poste da ruela que ainda parecia funcionar.

Com as mãos ainda no volante, olhou para a avenida transversal que tinha logo à frente. Seus letreiros luminosos davam uma coloração artificial e kitsch ao lugar, criando sombras irregulares dos poucos pedestres que ainda passavam por lá. Do outro lado da avenida, ele reconheceu a porta verde-musgo enferrujada que servia de entrada para o clube de lutas subterrâneo. Uma porta de metal, com algumas pixações rabiscadas em um canto e um enorme cadeado, igualmente enferrujado, no outro. Nenhuma placa indicava o que se escondia por detrás daquela passagem. Apenas quem já tinha estado lá, como ele, poderia saber.

Kurapika se recostou no assento e esperou. Alguns minutos haviam passado até ele ser surpreendido pelo som seco de alguém batendo na janela pelo lado do passageiro. Se virou. A reconheceu no mesmo instante, apesar da iluminação fraca. Destrancou a porta e esperou que Lena entrasse.

— Toma, comprei pra você — ela falou, estendendo um copo de papel de onde saia um cheiro não muito forte de café. Sentou na poltrona do passageiro e fechou a porta. Na outra mão segurava o mesmo tipo de copo de papel, porém com o barbante fino de um sachê de chá pendurado do lado de fora.

— Obrigado.

O café, como ele suspeitava, não estava fresco ou muito quente, mas ele tomou mesmo assim. Tinha a quantidade ideal de açúcar, ao menos, e isso devia bastar.

— Está aqui há muito tempo?

— Acabei de chegar — Kurapika respondeu — Você não está atrasada.

Lena se voltou para a avenida, encontrando a porta do ringue subterrâneo do outro lado da calçada.

— E lá, alguém já chegou?

— Não. Mas está cedo. O ápice das lutas só acontece depois da meia-noite.

— A menos que as pessoas entrem por outro lugar, não é?

Kurapika pensou por um tempo. Tinha o semblante sério e desperto apesar das recentes noites mal dormidas.

— Não duvido que haja outra entrada para os organizadores ou sócios importantes. Mas o homem que me procurou na cafeteria é um peixe pequeno. Se vier esta noite, virá por aqui.

— É ele quem você está esperando então?

— Eu acho que ele é que vai estar me esperando — frisou — É por isso que não quero que vá comigo ao ringue esta noite.

— Eu podia ficar esperando no carro...

— Não — respondeu, seco, de um jeito que Lena sabia que não havia como contra argumentar.

Ele tomou outro gole do café sem tirar os olhos da porta de metal. Os poucos transeuntes que passavam por ela nem mesmo se davam conta de sua existência. A ignoravam como ignoravam qualquer outro elemento habitual da paisagem urbana.

— E você, descobriu alguma coisa na faculdade? — Kurapika perguntou.

Lena disfarçou a hesitação com um gole demorado do chá.

— Descobri que Kenji, aquele rapaz que morreu alguns dias antes de Leorio, não foi expulso como eu achava que tinha sido. Ele largou a faculdade por conta própria, antes do início do semestre.

— O que isso muda?

— Me fez pensar em algumas coisas. Eu acho que ele não era o junkie que todo mundo achava que era.

— Ele morreu de overdose, Lena.

— Mas fazia Medicina. Ninguém gostava dele, nem os professores, mas pelo que eu soube, ele sempre teve nota suficiente pra passar nas matérias, o que, sinceramente, não é nada fácil. E tem ainda toda a discussão dele com Leorio. Hum...

Lena interrompeu o discurso, adotando um ar pensativo. Kurapika se virou para ela.

— Onde você está querendo chegar?

Ela olhou de volta para ele, a testa enrugada como se estivesse pensando em algo. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas parou no ato, como se ainda não estivesse certa de como se pronunciar. Kurapika a encarou com ainda mais curiosidade.

— Quem você acha que fez o pedido de inquérito sobre a morte de Leorio para a Associação? — ela acabou perguntando.

— Não tenho certeza — ele respondeu — Espero que isso não atrapalhe meus planos. Mas desconfio que foi por isso que recebi a visita na cafeteria durante a madrugada. No que você está pensando? Tem mais alguma coisa que queira me contar?

— Não é nada — Lena respondeu, balançando a cabeça — Só espero que a Associação não esteja envolvida com isso. Mas acho que não está, ainda mais agora que Pariston se desligou dos Zodíacos. Se ele fosse o presidente, aí eu talvez ficasse com um pé atrás. Ele não me parece muito confiável. Cheadle é mais razoável.

Kurapika franziu o cenho ao ouvi-la falar.

— Você sabe bastante sobre a Associação para alguém de fora — comentou. Balançou o copo, fazendo o café morno agitar o açúcar do fundo. Ele tomou o restante antes que o líquido ficasse frio demais. Um restinho de pó veio junto e ele fez um careta.

— Eu acompanho as notícias — ela disse, dando de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada — Já quis ser Hunter uma vez.

— Você, Hunter? — Kurapika olhou intrigado para ela, que também terminava de beber as últimas gotas do chá. Pensou por um tempo e continuou — É por isso que gostava de Leorio?

A pergunta fez Lena engasgar na mesma hora. Ela afastou o copo da boca e tentou coibir a tosse inevitável que se formou na garganta.

— Como assim? — respondeu tão logo conseguiu se controlar — Então não posso ser amiga de alguém sem um interesse romântico por trás?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! — ele se defendeu, se sentindo um pouco sem graça — Eu só queria entender melhor sua relação com Leorio.

— Já falei, éramos colegas — E Lena desviou o rosto, emulando uma pretensa naturalidade enquanto amassava de leve o copo agora vazio — Ele estava em um período mais avançado, então me ajudava com algumas matérias. A gente estudava junto. Não sei mais o que espera que eu diga.

Kurapika pensou em responder, mas notou o rosto e orelhas da garota começando a ficar avermelhados e achou melhor não continuar o assunto. Apenas largou o copo sujo com os restos de café no porta-copos perto do câmbio.

— Xi, está começando a chover! — ela disse, vendo os primeiros pingos ralos de chuva molharem o vidro da janela — E eu nem trouxe guarda-chuva, droga.

— Pegue um táxi. Não é seguro ficar andando sozinha por aqui de qualquer forma.

Lena concordou e continuou olhando pela janela, tamborilando com os dedos no vidro enquanto assistia a chuva ganhar forma. Kurapika afundou de novo no assento e voltou sua atenção para a porta do outro lado da avenida. A calçada estava agora totalmente vazia e começava a acumular algumas poças de água que refletiam o brilho neon dos letreiros. As gotas caiam cada vez mais grossas sobre o vidro do carro, deixando a visão turva. Ele gostaria de poder ligar o veículo apenas para acionar o limpador de para-brisas, mas temia que isso pudesse chamar a atenção e acabou optando por deixá-lo desligado.

O som da chuva crescia do lado de fora, ressoando dentro do automóvel. Os pingos antes finos engrossavam e criavam uma sinfonia ao bater no teto e no capô. Pelo vidro, luzes e sombras ganhavam formas abstratas, distorcidas pelo líquido que escorria no para-brisa.

Lena fez mais um comentário, abafado em parte pelo barulho. Kurapika não entendeu nem pediu para que repetisse. Tinha os olhos grudados em algumas silhuetas que se aproximavam da porta enferrujada que servia de acesso ao ringue.

Ele conseguiu distinguir ao menos três guarda-chuvas, todos escuros. As figuras pararam de frente para a entrada do clube por alguns instante, voltados aparentemente um contra os outros, e Kurapika deduziu que deviam estar trocando algumas palavras.

Passado um tempo a porta foi aberta e um dos guarda-chuvas sumiu ao passar pela entrada. Dois permaneceram do lado de fora. Kurapika estreitou os olhos. O paletó branco de uma das pessoas fazia contraste com a noite escura. Era um homem, alto e largo. A segunda pessoa não era tão alta, mas era igualmente larga. Fumava um cigarro, que ele logo terminou e jogou na sarjeta. A guimba sumiu em uma das poças.

Os dois continuaram sob a chuva, parados a pouco menos de um metro da porta. Aos poucos, outras pessoas chegaram. Todas entravam sem sequer serem incomodados pela dupla. Kurapika então suspeitou do que aquilo se tratava. Suspirou pesadamente.

— O que está acontecendo? — Lena perguntou baixinho.

— Lena — ele respondeu, ainda sem tirar os olhos das figuras escondidas debaixo da chuva pesada — Preciso que vá para casa. Agora.

(...)

Kurapika viu Lena correr debaixo da marquise para se proteger da chuva e esperou ela já estar a uma boa distância do carro para poder sair. Atravessou a avenida sentindo a água entrar pelos sapatos e caminhou em direção aos homens. Ele também não trazia um guarda-chuva, mas naquela hora, aquele era o menor de seus problemas. Agora, sem o vidro do carro para lhe embaçar a visão, podia distinguir claramente o que já desconfiava: o sujeito que o confrontara na cafeteria estava ali, na sua frente, olhando diretamente para ele, como se o esperasse do mesmo modo que o esperara naquela madrugada insone.

Ele e sua dupla deram alguns passos, se afastando da porta e se aproximando de Kurapika. Quando a distância entre eles se encurtou, se posicionaram lado a lado, em uma tentativa de bloquear a passagem da calçada e o impedir de alcançar a entrada do ringue. Guarda-chuvas ainda em pé, a água correndo com pressa pelas margens da rua em direção aos esgotos, calçada totalmente deserta.

— Achei que eu tivesse sido claro — Temir, em seu terno branco, falou, a voz se sobrepondo ao barulho da chuva.

— Eu também achei que tinha sido — Kurapika respondeu — Sua tentativa de me intimidar não funcionou.

— Estou te dando um aviso. Desista do Bratva antes que alguém se machuque.

— E eu recomendo que me deixem passar.

— Isso não vai acontecer. Acho que vamos ter que resolver as coisas aqui fora.

O segundo homem, que até então tinha permanecido calado, afastou a jaqueta, deixando a cintura à mostra. Nela, o cabo de uma arma se destacava, presa na calça.

Os três ficaram parados, se olhando. A jaqueta do homem se manteve afastada da cintura, em uma ameaça de que a arma poderia ser — e, muito provavelmente, seria — sacada a qualquer momento e com total desembaraço. Temir, ao seu lado, tinha a mão dentro do bolso da calça, com a mesma postura ao mesmo tempo alerta e casual que demonstrara no encontro no café. Kurapika desconfiava que ele não carregava uma arma de fogo, mas sabia que isso não era motivo para não ser cuidadoso.

O homem armado então fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que Kurapika contornasse a esquina e entrasse em outra rua lateral. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas calmamente deu alguns passos para trás. Virou de costas e entrou na rua indicada.

Era uma passagem estreita, ainda mais estreita do que a viela onde ele havia estacionado. Ali não havia espaço para carros, e as calçadas abrigavam apenas latas de lixo imundas e escadas de incêndio.

Kurapika se virou novamente para os dois. Ao notar que dessa vez o embate seria inevitável, conjurou suas correntes, que surgiram presas em seus dedos e desceram até o chão, tão reais quanto a pistola que seu adversário carregava.

O homem da jaqueta arregalou os olhos e fez uma careta de espanto. Puxou a arma e, sem hesitar, apertou o gatilho múltiplas vezes na direção de Kurapika. O barulho dos disparos foi violento, um seguido do outro de maneira quase frenética.

Kurapika não teve tempo de se esquivar, mas levou as correntes para a frente e as girou no ar, rebatendo as balas uma a uma. Elas ricochetearam e acertaram as paredes. Ao menos um vidro se estilhaçou com os disparos.

O atirador seguiu apertando o gatilho, obrigando Kurapika a agitar suas correntes com ainda mais velocidade. Temir, por sua vez, tinha apenas o corpo para trás, imóvel, observando a ação com olhos vidrados.

Assim que ouviu o primeiro click que denunciava o fim daquele round de balas, Kurapika soube que teria alguns segundos para agir. O homem já tinha jogado para longe seu guarda-chuva e agora apressava-se em recarregar o tambor do revólver, mas antes que conseguisse concluir o procedimento, as correntes de Kurapika estalaram e acertaram sua mão, fazendo a arma cair. Ela deslizou até a avenida e mergulhou em um poça, longe dos três.

O sujeito perdeu alguns momentos atônito com aquele gesto, mas logo tentou alcançar algo nas costas, que Kurapika pensou se tratar de mais uma pistola. Então com um novo movimento ágil, o golpeou sem dar tempo de sacar a segunda arma. Suas correntes o atingiram com força nas costelas, o fazendo soltar um gemido de dor e cair com os joelhos dobrados na calçada.

No terceiro agitar das correntes, envolveu o corpo do homem e o puxou para a parede perfurada de balas. Ele bateu a cabeça e perdeu os sentidos na mesma hora.

Kurapika então se deu conta do segundo adversário, Temir, que permanecera afastado por todo o tempo. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, percebeu que a expressão vidrada de antes dera lugar a um sorriso amplo, de orelha a orelha.

Irritado, Kurapika chicoteou seus grilhões novamente, e elas fizeram a água espirrar ao se arrastarem pelo chão. Quando os elos chegaram até o homem, no entanto, ele estendeu a mão e os agarrou no ar, interrompendo seus movimentos e fazendo Kurapika crispar os lábios diante do gesto inesperado.

Ele puxou as correntes, tentando inutilmente fazer com que o homem as soltasse. Notou que sangue começava a escorrer da mão de Temir, se misturando à chuva, mas ele continuava sorridente. Impaciente, Kurapika saltou para mais perto e o acertou com um chute nos joelhos, finalmente conseguindo que ele abrisse os dedos ensanguentados.

Kurapika o chutou novamente, dessa vez no rosto, para que caísse para trás. Temir levou a mão ao nariz e gritou de agonia. Tentou se apoiar para conseguir levantar, mas as correntes vibravam no ar novamente para impedir que isso acontecesse.

No entanto, no meio do ato, uma dor perfurante atingiu Kurapika na perna direita, vinda por trás. Aturdido mais pelo acontecimento repentino do que pela dor em si, ele se virou. Viu o atirador de antes correndo com dificuldades na direção oposta a ele, mancando, a mão segurando as costelas. Ele virou em uma via secundária e o motor barulhento de um carro sendo ligado se juntou ao som da chuva, para logo se afastar.

Kurapika e voltou novamente para Temir, mas ele também já desaparecia de vista, correndo como podia em direção à avenida principal. Pensou em o seguir, mas refreou o impulso. Naquela noite, sua prioridade era voltar para o ringue de lutas. Ganhar acesso ao Bratva. E fazer isso antes que fosse tarde demais.

Então se apoiou na parede por um instante, voltando a se preocupar com a dor na perna. Notou a lâmina de uma pequena navalha presa na pele e criando um filete de sangue que descia diluído pela calça encharcada. Arrancou a arma e atirou para longe. Destacou entre as correntes aquela que pendia de seu polegar, cuja ponta terminava em uma cruz. A encostou na ferida, que em poucos segundos se fechou. Em seguida, desmaterializou as correntes, afastou os cabelos molhados do rosto e se dirigiu para a porta enferrujada.

(...)

O lugar ainda estava praticamente vazio quando Kurapika desceu as escadas até o subsolo. Ele não se incomodou de esperar, em um canto, a chegada de mais espectadores, apostadores e lutadores, tomando o cuidado de observar qualquer ação que lhe parecesse suspeita.

Os dois homens que acabara de enfrentar não apareceram em momento algum, mas ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar no que tinha acontecido. Em como o homem, que no primeiro encontro se apresentou como um simples mensageiro, havia parado suas correntes com as próprias mãos nuas. Não conseguia imaginar que uma pessoa comum conseguiria fazer isso sofrendo tão pouco dano assim.

O que o levava a crer uma coisa: Temir era um usuário de Nen. E de razoável habilidade. Certamente havia protegido sua mão, concentrando a aura em volta dos punhos para que conseguisse aparar o golpe com o mínimo de prejuízo possível.

Isso só não explicava por que não havia atacado em momento algum.

Tais pensamentos o deixavam ansioso, e ele subitamente sentiu uma certa urgência em andar logo com aquilo. Kurapika já era experiente o bastante para conseguir controlar esse tipo de sentimento, e sabia que uma boa estratégia podia ser demorada. Mas sabia também que planos mudavam, que táticas deviam ser revistas e que saber improvisar era necessário.

Se alguém de dentro já sabia quem ele era, talvez devesse acelerar seu processo de entrada no clube. Antes que mais pessoas soubessem de seus planos. Antes que mais empecilhos aparecessem. Nos próximos minutos, se decidiu pelo caminho que devia tomar e isso fez com que seus batimentos voltassem ao ritmo normal.

Seu nome foi chamado para o ringue apenas duas horas depois. Ele subiu para o tablado se sentindo particularmente mais consciente de tudo e de todos, uma percepção aguçada de que todos os olhares caiam sobre si.

Quando a luta começou, Kurapika deixou de lado toda a cautela com que lutara nas semanas anteriores e nocauteou o adversário — uma massa gigantesca de músculos deformados pelo boxe amador — ainda nos primeiros minutos, evitando sem problemas os golpes do oponente. A torcida uivou, estrondosa, com o resultado, mais do que ele jamais ouvira. O juiz precisou gritar em seus ouvidos para que ele conseguisse ouvir alguma coisa.

E quando entendeu que ele estava o fazendo descer do ringue, Kurapika replicou:

— Eu ainda tenho mais três lutas.

O juiz o encarou, primeiro espantado, depois entusiasmado de uma maneira quase obscena com a tenacidade do contendor que tinha em sua frente. Animado, ordenou que o próximo adversário se aproximasse.

O lutador que subiu ao ringue era ainda maior que o primeiro. Enorme e pesado, feito mais de gordura do que de músculos. Mas era ágil, e disparou contra Kurapika com a gana de quem achou que conseguiria derrubar em um só tapa o magricela que tinha como rival naquela noite.

Não conseguiu. E foi nocauteado tal qual o anterior, em uma luta que não chegara nem aos cinco minutos.

O mesmo se repetiu com o terceiro e quarto confronto, e Kurapika tinha noção da atenção que estava atraindo para si com aqueles combates sucessivos e de curta duração. Mas não se importou. O único momento em que titubeou no tablado foi quando viu que seu adversário era um jovem, talvez de sua idade ou até mais novo, a inexperiência estampada no rosto. Ele era o quarto lutador que enfrentava naquela noite e estava visível que aquela era talvez a primeira luta que o rapaz se envolvia na vida. Não havia técnica, nem força, nem ao menos o orgulho típico dos frequentadores de lá.

Sentiu pena do garoto e diminuiu a intensidade de seus golpes. O derrubou com tanta facilidade que temeu tê-lo machucado mais do que deveria. Detestou aquele clube pela falta de critério como aceitava e pareava os lutadores. Certamente aquele rapaz ainda se machucaria feio se insistisse no boxe clandestino como forma de ganhar dinheiro.

Kurapika desceu do ringue sendo quase empurrado pela multidão que o ovacionava, eufórica e barulhenta. Foi direto até o balcão de apostas, onde o homem que agendava as lutas o acompanhava com um olhar genuinamente estupefato pelo que tinha acabado de assistir.

— Parabéns, meu chapa, to impressionado! Andou treinando, não foi?

— Mais quatro lutas — Kurapika pediu, com firmeza.

— Ou, calma aí, campeão! — ele falou, levantando as mãos com as palmas viradas para Kurapika — Olha, não sei o que tu andou tomando-

— Para esta noite.

O agenciador entortou o lábio, sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa. O encarou desconfiado, e quando estava prestes a responder alguma coisa, foi interrompido.

— Não precisa. Está tudo bem, Gil. Apenas o dê o dinheiro pelas vitórias.

Kurapika se virou, procurando o autor daquela frase. Um jovem moreno, de rosto quadrado e olhos escuros, estava ao seu lado. Usava uma camisa de seda branca aberta no peito e um colar dourado, o que lhe dava verdadeiros ares de cigano. Os lábios, emoldurados por um cavanhaque fino, sorriam amigáveis.

— Você pode vir comigo, Kurapika.


End file.
